


En attendant Noël... - Jour n°16 : Perfection & Poison

by Isa_Faradien



Series: En attendant Noël... [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: 2016 Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, And He Knows It, Drabble Collection, Friendzone, Legends Never Die, Light crack, M/M, Of course Palpatine is perfect, Poor Sate, “I'm Perfect & I Know It”
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: [Calendrier de l'Avent 2016] Tous les jours, jusqu'au 24 décembre, une nouvelle case du calendrier s'ouvrira pour dévoiler deux petits textes, écrits sur des thèmes tirés au sort dans le dictionnaire. Crack, fluff mais aussi des choses plus sombres sont au programme, avec des personnages emblématiques de la saga. [Univers Alternatifs possibles]Perfection : Darth Sidious est parfait, il le sait et il va jouer de cette perfection pour atteindre ses objectifs.Poison : Sate Pestage est peut-être un assassin professionnel, mais il est aussi très certainement un être humain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Comme promis, je continue de rattraper mon impardonnable retard ;)
> 
> Seizième case du calendrier... Très très Sidiousien, à vrai dire. Le Sith est là même où il ne devrait pas apparaître... Le premier texte lui est consacré, à lui et à ses talents exceptionnels, tandis que le second est centré sur Sate Pestage, mais la proximité de ce personnage avec Palpatine a conduit le Sith à être mentionné (ou bien a conduit l'auteure à dérailler et à l'inclure quand même U_U').

**Jour n°16 - Vendredi 16 décembre 2016**

**« Perfection & Poison »**

 

 

 

Perfection –

 

Darth Sidious était pleinement conscient de sa propre perfection. Elle était innée – peut-être était-ce l'une des raisons qui expliquaient la haine que son propre père avait toujours éprouvée pour lui ?... Mais maintenant que Cosinga Palpatine avait été sauvagement assassiné par son fils aîné, et que son corps était oublié à bord d'une navette spatiale égarée, il n'y avait plus aucun moyen de lui demander quoi que ce soit.

Sidious était parfait en tant que Sith. Insidieux, d'apparence inoffensive, il était un caméléon dont la capacité d'adaptation lui permettait de retourner n'importe quelle situation – même la plus désespérée – à son avantage. Il avait certes beaucoup appris grâce à Darth Plagueis – la patience, le contrôle de ses émotions –, mais l'intelligence qui lui permettait d'analyser problèmes et contextes, était quant à elle naturelle. S'insinuer au Sénat Galactique, qui était l'un des derniers endroits où un Jedi chercherait un Sith, s'avérait également être une stratégie gagnante.

En dehors de tout cet éventail de talents et de compétences, en dehors de la véritable personnalité du Seigneur Sith, le personnage de Palpatine prenait forme, si souvent incarné qu'il était devenu une extension naturelle de Sidious, une seconde peau. Palpatine lui aussi frôlait la perfection, mais dans un tout autre registre : amical, attentionné, prodiguant des conseils avisés avec pédagogie, sa présence était souvent demandée. Son beau visage était une couverture privilégiée, le riche baryton de sa voix portait des messages politiques aux véritables intentions masquées.

Porté par tant de perfection, le Grand Plan ne pouvait qu'aboutir, et la galaxie en serait changée à jamais.

 

 

 

Poison –

 

Sate Pestage avait lui aussi développé un nombre impressionnant de compétences, et Darth Sidious ne pouvait même plus se passer de lui.

Ayant choisi la « profession » d'assassin, il connaissait désormais toutes les arcanes du métier. Recommandé par Darth Plagueis à Darth Sidious, les deux humains avaient rapidement sympathisé, et Sate avait rejoint le staff de Palpatine en tant que son conseiller politique... une excellente couverture, qui lui permettait de toujours être à la disposition du Sith pour effectuer des missions délicates.

Mais, derrière ses poisons et ses lames, l'homme était avant tout un être humain, et ses émotions l'avaient conduit à devenir le meilleur ami de Kinman Doriana – ami de Palpatine, et séducteur invétéré, parfois au plus grand désespoir de Sate – et à développer des sentiments encore plus profonds pour Palpatine... que celui-ci ne partageait malheureusement pas.

**Author's Note:**

> Parce que le ship Sate Pestage x Sheev Palpatine mérite d'exister voire même d'être canonisé *0* xD


End file.
